Civilization VII (RosettaChiko)/Chinese
The Chinese people represent a civilization in the initial release of Civilization VII. They are led by the long-reigning empress dowager Cixi of the final Chinese dynasty (the Qing dynasty). Historical Information Chinese culture goes back millennia-- the Chinese dynasties which evolved into the nation we know today make up possibly the oldest nation still standing. The most historically remembered dynasty is the Qin dynasty. This dynasty was remembered for the construction of the Great Wall of China, a historical and cultural landmark still standing to this day. Dynasties continuously rose and fell throughout hundreds of years until the rise of many western economic powers, and the advancement of industrialization. Soon before World War II and the Chinese Civil War, the system of Chinese dynasties fell apart in place of a republic. The Communists achieved victory in the Civil War in 1950, implementing a new government under the Communist Party and its Chairman, Mao Zedong. Mao established China as a one-party state and took measures to transform China from an agrarian society into an industrial one, at the expense of millions of lives. Nonetheless, China today is one of the largest nations in the world, with a massive population, and possibly the strongest current economy. Strategy Ability The unique ability of the Chinese civilization is Four Great Inventions. Strategic resources become visible to the player a full era before their respective technology is researched. This allows for strategic city placement in the early game for easy access to strategic resources when it is most convenient to settle. The Four Great Inventions of China were the compass, gunpowder, printing, and papermaking. These things are all known to have originated in China, and all had a major impact on the rest of human civilization for all time. Furthermore, the usage of these technologies around the globe shows the spread of technological interaction between East and West. Unique Unit The unique unit of the Chinese civilization is the Chu-Ko-Nu. The Chu-Ko-Nu replaces the Crossbowman, requiring the Machinery technology in order to be trained. This unit has less ranged combat strength than the Crossbowman (35 vs. 40) but may attack twice in one turn. However, it must attack two different units; it may not attack the same unit twice in one turn. The Chu-Ko-Nu is a type of crossbow developed in ancient China. It is engineered to where, rather than the traditional two-handed archery of its time, the device may be operated with only one hand and pulling a trigger. This allows for more rapid firing than the traditional crossbow. Unique Building The unique building of the Chinese civilization is the Pavilion. The Pavilion replaces the Garden, requiring the Theology technology in order to be built. While the Garden can only be built in cities with rivers, the Pavilion can be built in any city regardless of if it contains a river tile. The Pavilion provides +25% Great People Points, +1 Happiness, +2 Culture, and tourism in the city where it is built. The Pavilion is a type of Chinese garden common in many locations in the nation. The style of garden has evolved over thousands of years of China's history. Chinese gardens are usually surrounded by walls and includes ponds, trees, flowers, and rock works. The type of garden is meant to symbolize harmony between man and nature. Leader Cixi (1835-1908) is the leader of China. She reigned for over forty years as the primary ruler of China during the end of the Qing dynasty, the final dynasty of China before its evolution into a Republic and later into the state we know today. Cixi ruled the nation during the time of the Boxer rebellion, in which she played a crucial role. However, her excessive selfishness is generally considered to have been damning to the nation in the long run. Leader Ability Cixi's unique ability is called Self-Interest. Every tile improvement over a luxury resource provides +4 extra Gold for the empire, or +2 extra Gold if the improvement already provides Gold. Furthermore, the first building in every Entertainment Complex is Production- and Maintenance-free. Finally, constructing an Entertainment Complex activates a Culture Bomb. Cixi's legacy is within her selfishness. She is generally remembered to have used her power as regent of China in order to accumulate riches and luxuries for herself, such as a beautiful lakeside pavilion in her palace, and vast quantities of jewelry. This would inevitably lead to the downfall of the Qing dynasty, leading furthermore to the Chinese anarchy and revolution. Traits *Preferred Religion: Taoism *Preferred Government: Communism *Disliked Government: Fascism *Preferred Victory: Cultural *Historical Era: Industrial Era *Behavior: Creative / Financial *Disliked Behavior: Industrious *Geographic Group: Eastern Asian Cities Capital City: Beijing Tier One All of these city names will be randomly chosen when a city is founded after the capital has been founded. *Guangzhou *Shanghai *Chonqding *Wuhan *Chengdu *Xi'an *Shenyang *Nanjing Tier Two All tier one cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Hangzhou *Tianjin *Changsha *Jinan *Shenzhen *Harbin *Shantou *Suzhou Tier Three All tier two cities must be founded before cities with these names will be founded. *Dongguan *Wenzhou *Qingdao *Quanzhou *Foshan *Zhengzhou *Fuzhou *Nanchang Category:Subpages Chinese